


Смотри как надо

by Schuu



Series: Сердцеед и Красавчик [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Юмор, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 08:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14160870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuu/pseuds/Schuu
Summary: Суга приподнял бровь и с вызовом посмотрел на полных неудачников, которых считал своими друзьями. Он набрал полную грудь воздуха, дав себе пару лишних секунд, чтобы успеть передумать, и крикнул через всю комнату:— Эй, Тендо!— Чего?— Ты клевый. Давай сходим на свидание?





	Смотри как надо

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How It's Done](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017851) by [much_ado](https://archiveofourown.org/users/much_ado/pseuds/much_ado). 



— Это ошибка, — простонал Куроо, — я не должен был приезжать.

Суга терпеливо вздохнул. Можно было догадаться, что в ходе встречи его друзья превратятся в эмоциональных идиотов. Весь путь от Токио Куроо был воодушевлен и в целом в полном порядке, но стоило ему переступить порог их с Дайчи и Асахи квартиры, как над ним будто туча повисла, а от постоянных вздохов стало некуда деваться.

— Ну что случилось, Куроо? — вопреки здравому смыслу произнес Суга. Он знал, что это не прекратится, пока кто-нибудь не спросит, в чем дело.

— На нем спортивные шорты, Суга. Спортивные. Шорты.

Суга был прекрасно знаком с видом Дайчи в спортивных шортах, так что Куроо оставалось только посочувствовать. Но лишь чуть-чуть.

— Ты здоровый лось, Куроо Тецуро. Если это сводит тебя с ума, возьми и пригласи его на свидание.

Ойкава не удержался от издевательского смешка.

— Что? — уставился на него Суга.

— Легко сказать.

— Может, это и было бы легко, если бы вы двое приложили хоть капельку усилий и просто спросили!

— Да дело в том, что будет дальше — сказал Куроо, — чел, это же, черт возьми, настоящий кошмар. Все далеко не так просто, да и, кроме того, нельзя просто так взять и позвать кого-нибудь на свидание. Нужно выбрать правильный подход.

— Да неужели? — Суге вдруг пришла идея. Наверное, в каком-то роде это была плохая идея, но ноющие влюбленные идиоты его достали окончательно.

— Именно, — Бокуто решил поддержать Куроо, — необходим особый настрой, романтика и прочая хрень.

Суга приподнял бровь и с вызовом посмотрел на полных неудачников, которых считал своими друзьями. Он набрал полную грудь воздуха, дав себе пару лишних секунд, чтобы успеть передумать, и крикнул через всю комнату:

— Эй, Тендо!

— Чего?

— Ты клевый. Давай сходим на свидание?

— Хорошо.

— Супер! — отозвался Суга и повернулся к Куроо, Бокуто и Ойкаве, — вот и все, мои жалкие безнадежно влюбленные друзья. Вот как надо.

— Ой, да пошел ты, — фыркнул Куроо.

— Это совершенно разные вещи. Вы двое ходите вокруг да около уже давно, — возразил Ойкава.

Суга только пожал плечами.

— И все равно я прав. — Он вновь позвал Тендо: — Эй, так когда ты свободен?

— Прямо сейчас, — последовал ответ, на губах Тендо заиграла кривая ухмылка.

— Значит, сейчас, — выбор был сделан. — Пока, неудачники, — Суга насмешливо махнул им, подхватил свой рюкзак и последовал за Тендо к выходу. Ойкава позади, кажется, задохнулся от возмущения.

— Погоди, Куроо, ты правда считаешь, что это может сработать?

— Если ты собираешься кричать на Асахи через всю комнату, то ответ сразу нет.

— Твою мать.

___

— Итак, — неуверенно начал Тендо по дороге к лифту, — тебе не обязательно идти со мной на свидание. Я пойму, если это всего лишь трюк, чтобы доказать свою правоту, и расскажу всем, как клево мы провели время, ну и все такое.

Суга резко остановился, взял Тендо за запястье и потянул, заставив посмотреть себе в глаза, отчего выражение лица Тендо сделалось просто бесценным. Неотрывно глядя на него, Суга медленно поднял руку и щелкнул Тендо по лбу, чем вызвал у него недоумение.

— Не глупи, — сказал Суга, — ты слишком клевый для этого.

Тендо вдохновленно кивнул, растягивая губы в ухмылке.

— Так точно, сэр.

— И куда ты хочешь сходить? — Они пошли дальше, Суга скользнул ладонью по запястью Тендо и переплел их пальцы.

— Опачки! У красавчика нет никакого плана? — Тендо притворно ужаснулся.

— Хочешь — верь, хочешь — нет, но именно так я собирался позвать тебя на свидание, — Суга раздраженно вздохнул и нажал на кнопку вызова лифта. Тот издал тихий сигнал, извещая о прибытии на этаж, и они прошли внутрь.

— Ага, значит, у тебя все же был план.

— Ну да. Ты же мне нравишься, балбес, — Суга потер шею и тут же поймал себя на мысли, что перенял от Асахи не самую лучшую привычку.

— Это так по-гейски, Сугавара.

— О, так ты заметил.

Тендо хихикнул, чем оказал на Сугу самое неожиданное воздействие. При друзьях у него получалось вести себя круто и легко, но, оказавшись с Тендо наедине, хотелось провалиться сквозь землю от смущения.

— Кстати, ты не ответил на мой вопрос, — заметил Суга на выходе из здания.

— Мм?

— Куда пойдем?

— О, точно. Дай подумать… — Тендо посмотрел вокруг, задумчиво касаясь подбородка неприлично длинным пальцем, и заявил: — Мороженое. Требую мороженое.

— Да будет так! Есть любимое место?

— Есть ли… Есть ли у меня любимое место, где можно поесть мороженое? Что это вообще за вопрос?

— Эм… вполне очевидный вопрос, полагаю?

— Суга. Суга. Я перепробовал все мороженое во всех кафе и ларьках в радиусе пяти миль и оценил их по следующим критериям, — произнес Тендо, поднимая ладонь и загибая свои длинные пальцы, — кремообразная текстура, разнообразие вкусов, качество вафель, и, что самое важное, состав шоколада в шоколадном мороженом. И ты смеешь спрашивать меня, есть ли у меня любимое место? Да, конечно есть.

— Л-ладно. Тогда вперед.

Тендо ухмыльнулся и, сжав ладонь Суги, потянул его за собой. Через пару кварталов он сбавил шаг, и Суга увидел вывеску в форме вафельного конуса с шариками мороженого. Внутри оказалось очень мало места, все стены были окрашены в яркий фиолетовый, и глаза не сразу привыкли к яркой обстановке.

— С каким вкусом ты хочешь? Я угощаю.

На лице Тендо отразилось недоумение.

— Что значит с каким? С шоколадным, ты, еретик.

— Упс, точно, с шоколадным, — когда он успел забыть только что перечисленные Тендо критерии?

— Можно самое большое? — осторожно поинтересовался Тендо.

— Конечно, — Суга улыбнулся и получил в ответ совсем не характерное для Тендо смущение. От этого внезапно стало неловко, какая-то часть Суги умоляла забыть о мороженом, заключить Тендо в объятия и никогда не отпускать.

— Одно большое шоколадное мороженое и одно обычное с маття, пожалуйста, — сказал он, когда девушка на кассе вопросительно глянула на них в ожидании заказа, и услышал едва различимое «ошибка» от Тендо, как только прозвучало слово «маття».

Суга не удержался от смешка. Они забрали мороженое и вышли наружу.

— Здесь есть парк неподалеку, если ты не против прогуляться, — предложил Тендо.

— Давай.

— Отлично. Нам сюда.

Они шли молча, сосредоточенно поедая шарики, пока те не успели растаять. Неожиданно, но опыт Тендо с городскими кафе пришелся кстати, потому что мороженое Суги оказалось действительно вкусным. Не то чтобы он являлся страстным поклонником этого десерта, просто в такой жаркий день он казался отличным решением.

— Спасибо, кстати, — вдруг сказал Тендо.

— Обращайся.

Тендо коварно усмехнулся:

— Суга-Суга, опасно так говорить.

— Ладно, обращайся, только когда мы с моим кошельком сможем себе это позволить.

— Договорились, — ухмыльнувшись, Тендо сунул остатки вафли в рот и стал облизывать кончики пальцев. Суге пришлось поспешно отвернуться, чтобы скрыть свою реакцию, но судя по смешку, ничего не вышло.

— Ты покраснел.

Черт. Конечно, нужно было обязательно обратить на это внимание.

— Кажется, красавчику нравятся мои пальцы.

— Долго еще ты будешь меня так называть? — Суга успешно скрыл смущение за маской раздражения.

— Ну…— протянул Тендо, — ты парень, и ты красивый. Так что да, долго.

— Хорошо. В таком случае не воспринимай свое прозвище слишком буквально, сердцеед. Или мне стоит придумать что-то другое?

— Нет, — сказал Тендо и уточнил: — В смысле, я не буду воспринимать буквально.

Взглянув на него, Суга с удовольствием отметил, как покрылись румянцем щеки, совсем немного, но смотрелось это довольно забавно в сочетании с ярко рыжими волосами.

— Вот и славно, — он опять взял Тендо за руку.

— Ты такой романтик, Суга, — поддразнил тот.

— Ты первый начал.

— Что-то не припомню, — на лице Тендо появилось самое невинное выражение из возможных.

— Да брось, я знаю правду.

— Тебе никто не поверит, — невинность быстро уступила место коварству.

— Да это и не нужно. Самое главное — я знаю, что ты латентный нюня.

На щеках Тендо снова проступил румянец; слишком мило, чтобы такое прощать. Все в нем казалось непростительным. Суга вдруг осознал, что не имеет понятия, как оказался на свидании именно с Тендо Сатори. Даже вспомнить было сложно, в какой момент Суга им увлекся, как будто мозг отказывался это принимать. Стоило всего лишь выпустить наружу накопившиеся чувства, чтобы они хлынули за край и приблизились к опасной «любовной» границе.

— Ответ — да, кстати, — добавил Суга.

— Мм?

— Мне нравятся твои пальцы.

— Охохо! — вскрикнул Тендо, — я так и знал! И что же именно ты хочешь сделать с моими пальцами, хм?

— Не так быстро. Тебе придется сначала угостить меня ужином.

— Идет, — он согласился слишком быстро, и, твою мать, настала очередь Суги заливаться краской.

— Эм, ладно, это свидание, — произнес он неуверенно, отчего фраза прозвучала как вопрос.

— Конечно, красавчик.

— Слушай, Тендо.

— Да?

— Я тебя поцелую. Пожалуй.

Тендо кивнул и уставился на него во все глаза. Суга положил ладонь ему на затылок, потянул к себе и коснулся его губ. Таких мягких. До этого момента оставалось только гадать, какие на вкус поцелуи Тендо, но прямо сейчас он чувствовал их — неуверенную нежность, как будто оба еще до конца не осознали, что происходит. Суга решительно подался вперед, а затем отстранился, посмотрев Тендо в глаза, и ласково провел пальцем по его шее. Тот едва заметно вздрогнул.

— Знаешь что? — тихо произнес Тендо, растягивая губы в загадочной ухмылке, и Суга понял: он что-то задумал.

— Что же?

— Ты позвал меня на свидание при всех, чтобы показать, как это делается, но вряд ли это их на самом деле ему-то научило. А если бы все увидели, чего можно добиться, стоит лишь перестать разводить сопли и решиться на активные действия?

— Предлагаешь вернуться и устроить шоу прямо перед друзьями?

— Именно так.

— Мне нравится твой образ мысли, Тендо Сатори.


End file.
